


Il pleut, il pleut

by thewolfatyourdoor



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Boris has a huge soft spot for kids, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, the HankMed/Shadow Pond family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatyourdoor/pseuds/thewolfatyourdoor
Summary: Divya stops by the guesthouse, and Sashi makes a new friend.





	Il pleut, il pleut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little slice of domestic fluff, set ambiguously somewhere between 6x11 and Season 8. It can be canon but it doesn't have to be, and it's meant to be gen but I can't seem to stop Boris flirting with Hank, so there's that. The title is from the song "Il pleut, bergère" which Boris sings in 6x04. 
> 
> Stop by [@borisofroyalpains](https://borisofroyalpains.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for more Boris, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

One afternoon, Divya stopped by the guesthouse (which Hank, if he were being honest, had started to think of simply as “home” years ago). She had Sashi in tow, still in her car seat, and was there to replenish the supplies in the HankMed van. 

 

“Divya, hey!” Hank greeted her with a wide smile, meeting her in the front room and bending down to smile at Sashi too. 

 

“Sorry to bother you, Hank,” said Divya. “I know you have a couple appointments this afternoon, but it really should get done today…” 

 

“Not a problem,” he assured her. “My favorite ladies in the Hamptons can stop by any time.” 

 

Divya laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll take you up on that! Today, though, it will only be a quick stop. I’m just going to leave her here for now,” she said, tucking the car seat into the corner of an armchair and dropping a kiss on her daughter’s head. “This shouldn’t take long.” 

 

“Yeah, I'll give you a hand. Five minutes should do it - come on.” 

 

The two friends headed into a back room that still functioned as storage for HankMed supplies – at least, the less potentially dangerous ones that didn’t need to kept in a locked cabinet. It took them closer to ten minutes, partly because Hank had misplaced the inventory sheets, but soon enough they were both carrying a couple boxes back to the front room. 

 

Both of them came to a halt in the doorway, tensing as they saw that someone was in the room with Sashi – and then they relaxed as they realized they knew who it was. 

 

Boris was crouched in front of the armchair, playing what looked like peekaboo with the baby – even if Boris’s quiet words sounded distinctly German rather than English. He held his hands in front of his face, then suddenly spread them outward, revealing what was, even in profile, a wide, bright grin. This was enough to send Sashi into a paroxysm of giggles, and Boris obligingly repeated his actions. 

 

Hank had to smile. He’d seen Boris like this with his own son, of course, but it was still something to see him playing with another baby when he was usually so stoic. Even as he thought it, though, Hank remembered the way Boris had been with Amir, Jakob... Maybe Boris just had a soft spot for kids in general. 

 

In the middle of another laughing fit from Sashi, Divya muttered, “I wish I had a camera!” 

 

The quiet words were enough to alert Boris to their presence, and he quickly stood up, his smile dropping away. “Hank. Ms. Katdare.” 

 

“Boris.” Hank smiled. Now that they were caught, he went further into the room to put his share of boxes down on the coffee table. “What are you doing here? Your appointment’s not for another twenty minutes.” 

 

The change was miniscule, but Hank could still tell the moment Boris’s expression went from impassive to guarded, and inwardly he winced. That had come out a little less welcoming than he meant it. Also, when had he started being able to read Boris so well? It was probably out of self-defense, given the number of plots and “ventures” Hank had been dragged into over the years. 

 

“Yes, I remember. I had thought to see if you were available for a social visit beforehand.” Boris’s voice was perfectly neutral, but Hank winced again anyway. “I did not intend to interrupt HankMed business.” 

 

“No, Boris, it’s fine –”

 

“Would you like to hold her?” Divya interjected. At Boris’s look of surprise, she smiled. “You and Sashi seem to be getting along, and I don’t think you’ve had a chance to really meet properly.” 

 

“Thank you, Ms. Katdare,” Boris said after a moment’s thought. “I would like that.” He bent down again to unbuckle the various straps before picking up Sashi – who seemed very pleased with this turn of events – and cradling her against his chest. 

 

“Call me Divya.” From the gentle exasperation in her voice, this wasn’t the first time she’d made the request. 

 

Boris glanced up from Sashi long enough to nod at her. “Divya, then,” he said, before returning his attention to the baby and letting her grasp his finger. 

 

Hank watched with a grin. Fatherly Boris was quite different from a Boris neck-deep in international intrigue, and it was a side of the man that Hank enjoyed seeing. Boris was smiling warmly down at Sashi, rocking her slightly, when he glanced over at Hank with an expression that could only be described as mischievous. 

 

Hank found himself suddenly concerned. 

 

Boris, to Hank’s and Divya’s surprise, started singing quietly to Sashi. It wasn’t German – that was definitely French, and something about the tune seemed familiar… Boris looked over at Hank and, seeing his continued incomprehension, made a gesture as if throwing something into the air. 

 

Hank burst into laughter and was rewarded with a pleased smile from Boris. 

 

“Would someone mind explaining the joke?” Divya sounded a little exasperated with them, but she was smiling too. 

 

Hank looked at Boris, who continued singing to Sashi, and received a slight nod. Turning back to Divya, he grinned. “When I went to see Boris in Monte Carlo, our first meeting began with him on a second-story balcony, singing that song and throwing money out onto the street. Without any pants.” 

 

“ _What_?” 

 

“You could have made it sound slightly less ridiculous, Hank,” Boris grumbled without any real annoyance. 

 

“No, actually, I couldn’t have.” Hank grinned, unrepentant. For Divya, he summarized Boris’s plan to oust a particularly vile client from his family’s Swiss bank. 

 

“So is that what all your meetings are like, then? Politics and espionage?” Divya sounded like she was only half joking. 

 

“Oh, of course not, Divya. Sometimes I do actually have to be a doctor.” She rolled her eyes at him, and Hank, with a glance at his watch, added, “And speaking of my duties as a doctor, I do have an appointment coming up soon…” 

 

“And Sashi and I should be going,” Divya finished, smiling. “Boris, could you put her back in her car seat while Hank and I take these boxes out to the car?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

When they returned, Sashi was ready to go, and Boris was bent over giving her a last smile. He stepped back to let Divya pick up the car seat. 

 

“Ms. – Divya, Marisa and Carlos will be returning to Shadow Pond soon. If you like, Sashi would be welcome to visit, and I know Marisa would enjoy catching up with you.” 

 

Divya smiled brightly at the offer. “That sounds lovely. It’d be great to see her again.” Looking down at her daughter, she added, “Hear that, Sashi? You’ll get to see Uncle Boris again soon!” 

 

Divya was focused on her child, but Hank saw Boris’s expression of pleased surprise at this inclusion in Sashi’s family. “Welcome to the elite ranks of Sashi’s honorary uncles,” he said, clapping Boris on the shoulder. “Don’t tell Evan; he will try to give you a t-shirt.” Or actually, now that he thought about it, Evan was probably more likely to demand that it be kept secret so that Boris’s “crazy murder family” wouldn’t come after Sashi. Hank decided not to mention this. 

 

“Well it’s been great seeing you both,” Divya was saying. “Thanks for the help, Hank.” 

 

The three of them exchanged goodbyes, and Divya and Sashi headed home. Boris still looked more relaxed than he usually did, and Hank had to smile. He was glad Boris had come early – it might not have been the visit he had expected, but he seemed to have enjoyed it. And, well, if Boris still wanted to chat… “I guess we don’t have much time for socializing before your appointment,” Hank said, “but you could come back for dinner, if you want. It might not be a gourmet meal, but…” 

 

Boris smiled back. “I’d like that, Hank. I’d like that very much.”


End file.
